mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Snails/Gallery
Season one Boast Busters Snips and Snails S01E06.png|Snails and Snips, happily running. Snips and Snails Outside S01E06.png Twilight sad S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png|They're amazed. Trixie not pleased S1E6.png Snails Smiling S01E06.png Snips and Snails admire Trixie S1E06.png Snips and Snails bowing S1E06.png|''Whatever you say Trixie!'' Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png Snails id.png Snails Likes Pudding S01E06.png|Snails falls for Trixie's charms, although she hasn't any. Snips and Snails Everfree Forest S01E06.png Snails' horn glows S01E06.png|Snails lets his light shine Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png Snips and Snails Running S01E06.png Snails Running S01E06.png|He runs fast for a snail Trixie running away from the Ursa S01E06.png Snails tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png|Encouraging words from Mr. Snails. Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png Trixie "piece of cake" S01E06.png Snips and Snails annoyed S01E06.png Snips derping S1E6.png|''Do I look amused?'' Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png Snails "Trixie'll vanquish it" S01E06.png Snips Snails shocked S1E06.png|''What?!'' Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Derpy mad at Snips and Snails Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|''Sweet.'' Call of the Cutie Snails mmm cake S1E12.png|Mmm, that cake looks good... Snails chomp S1E12.png|And here I thought only Pinkie could manage bites that large. Snails chewing S1E12.png|A wild Apple Bloom has appeared! Snails huh S1E12.png Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png Snails gulp S1E12.png The Show Stoppers Twist Talent Show S1E18.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|Snips and Snails with their class entering Canterlot gardens Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E1.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png S2E01 Apple Bloom about to step on their heads.png Apple Bloom stomping on her friends S2E1.png Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E1.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|Snails is not amazed Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Fighting Cheerilee's Class6 S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png S2E01 Cheerlie talking to the class.png CMC all smiles S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E1.png|Snips and Snails laughing at the CMC Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Arguing Cheerilee's Class11 S2E1.png Discord about to break loose S2E1.png The Cutie Pox S2E06 Apple Bloom showing cutie mark to other students.png Apple Bloom "You seein' dis?" S2E6.png Apple Bloom looking at the flagpole S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom about to flick the hoop up.png Fillies cheering S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png S2E06 Snips blushing.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoop S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Snails & Snips Plates S2E6.png|Snips and Snails always carry spinning plates S2E06 Apple Bloom keeping the plates spinning.png Crowd of people watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Apple Bloom performs a trick with the hoop S2E06.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png Snails 'I second the motion' S2E08.png|"I second the motion, and might I add that if you looked up the word 'awesome' in the dictionary, there would be a picture of Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash wow S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with this crowd S2E8.png Scootaloo, Snips and Snails sees Rainbow Dash flying away S2E08.png Snips and Snails 'Something special' S2E08.png|"Something special." Ponyville Confidential Featherweight cutie mark S2E23.png Rarity "ohhing" at newspaper S2E23.png|Snips and Snails on the paper! Snips and Snails sticked with gum S2E23.png Snips and Snails sticked with gum on their backs S2E23.png Foals coming to Snips and Snails S2E23.png|AUTOGRAPHS? S2E23 Filly.PNG Snips and Snails bald patches S2E23.png Close-up of Snips' and Snails' flank S2E23.png Snips and Snails are no longer interesting S2E23.png|They are no longer interesting. Snips and Snails trying to pull themselves off of bubblegum S2E23.png|They just want to get back in the paper... Snips and Snails sticked together S2E23.png|Right? Snips and Snails on the newspaper S2E23.png|Snails in the headline! Season 3 Magic Duel Snips "Oh! She's Rainbow Wobble, now!" S3E5.png Snails laughing S3E05.png Snips and Snails surprised S3E05.png Snips and Snails cowering down from Rainbow Dash S3E05.png Snails 'Good spell' S3E05.png Snips and Snails being zapped S3E05.png Snails running around with Snips on top S3E4.png Snips and Snails horn connect S3E5.png Snips and Snails bowing down to Trixie S3E05.png Snips and Snails being levitated S3E05.png Baby Snips and old Snails S3E05.png Snips and Snails being levitated by Twilight S3E05.png Snips and Snails pulling a carriage S3E05.png S3E5 trixie no wheels.png Snails 'I'm telling ya, Snips' S3E05.png Snips and Snails continues pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Trixie commands Snips and Snails to stop S3E05.png Trixie looking at the beavers S3E05.png Trixie using magic 2 S3E05.png S3E5 trixie no wheels2.png Snails 'Gah, why is she so mean to us' S3E05.png Snips 'I miss the days' S3E05.png Trixie wants Snips and Snails to move S3E05.png Trixie gasp S3E5.png|looks it's Twilight. Category:Character gallery pages